<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merry BTS Christmas by kookiesuwus97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182954">Merry BTS Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookiesuwus97/pseuds/kookiesuwus97'>kookiesuwus97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookiesuwus97/pseuds/kookiesuwus97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Watch BTS as they celebrate Christmas with their family and loved ones this Christmas holiday!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Merry BTS Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sKKRRRRRRTtttt Two black cars skidded into the long driveway, nose to tail as if they were in a race.</p><p>"Damn, you beat me again," chuckled Tae, hopping out of his car before going around to open the door for his wife, Hara.</p><p>"Course I did," grinned a handsome young fellow as he got out of the car ahead, sporting a shiny black leather jacket with his black hair pulled up in a short ponytail.</p><p>Just as he was about to go around and open the door for his wife, another car zoomed up the driveway.</p><p>"Yahhhhh, Jungkook-ah! Can you guys be less greedy and not take up the whole driveway?" hollered the driver, poking his head out of the window.</p><p>"Alrightttt Jin hyung we're going we're goinggggggg," Jungkook hollered back. He hopped back into his car and parked it properly, with Tae's car following behind him.</p><p>Just as they were all piling out of their cars, two more arrived.</p><p>"Woah, seems like Hobi-hyung got a new car!" exclaimed Tae, as he helped his wife bundle their one-year-old daughter out of the car.</p><p>"Aish, Mimi, stop wriggling around so much and let me unbuckle you," mumbled Jungkook as he attempted to unbuckle his cute little daughter out of the car.</p><p>Failing to do so, he turned around and pouted, fixing his puppy doe eyes on his wife. "Areum-ie, I can't unbuckle her, can you do it?"</p><p>"Aigoo, your just as much of a baby as she is," Areum chuckled, quickly unbuckling her child and lifting her out of the car.</p><p>"Yah, no wonder Suga asked us to come to his new house for Christmas this year. It's definitely bigger than any of our houses." Jin got out of his car and turned around to open the door for his wife.</p><p>"Wait a minute, IS THAT NAMJOON IN THE DRIVER'S SEAT-"</p><p>"OMAYHOLycOW-"</p><p>"IT IS NAMJOON-"</p><p>"WHUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT-"</p><p>Namjoon got out of his car, grinning at the awestruck group, "I finally got my license last week."</p><p>"But does Eunha trust your driving?" Jungkook asked skeptically.</p><p>"He insisted," Eunha shrugged, getting out of the car and turning around to unbuckle her toddler. "He seems like a pretty good driver, unless he's in a rush."</p><p>"See?" Namjoon smiled proudly. "Now I don't have to depend on anyone to drive me anywhere."</p><p>Just then, the front door swung open.</p><p>"YAAAAHHHHHHH, WHAT ARE YOU ALL STANDING THERE FOR, HURRY UP AND COME IN," Suga appeared, wearing an apron with a spatula in hand.</p><p>"Alright we're coming, we're coming, no need inform the whole neighbourhood," muttered Hobi, struggling to help his little boy wear a coat. "Aish, having kids is such a fuss."</p><p>"Appa don't like me anymore?" Minjun looked up innocently, tears welling up in his eyes.</p><p>"No no no no, appa was just joking, appa loves you very much okay?" Hobi immediately bent down and kissed his little boy on the cheek.</p><p>"Okay!" Minjun flashed a bright smile, one closely resembling the one on his father's face.</p><p>Inside the house, Christmas decorations were placed artistically everywhere and there was a huge Christmas tree in the middle of the living room.</p><p>Striped candy canes, stockings, wreaths, mini candy bags, snow globes, and mini figurines of angels, shepherds and sheep hung all over it.</p><p>Underneath the tree, there were tons of presents of all shapes and sizes wrapped in all sorts of brightly coloured wrapping paper.</p><p>"Woah, Suga-hyung, your house is HUGE," Jungkook darted in and out of the rooms. "There's a kids playroom, cinema-ish room, painting room, music room, recording studio, and OMG GUYS COME LOOK ITS A GAMING ROOM!"</p><p>Sure enough, there was a gaming room at the end of the hall. It was decked out with computers, gaming chairs, monitors and all the cool stuff gamers needed. In one corner of the room, there was even a small snack bar.</p><p>"You guys look around, I'm gonna go help the ladies in the kitchen," Suga left the room.</p><p>"AND DON'T FORGET YOUR KIDS, YOU CAN PUT THEM IN THE PLAYROOM," he hollered over his shoulder.</p><p>"Give them to me, I'll watch them in the playroom," Eunha called as she walked past them, herding three toddlers into the playroom.</p><p>Meanwhile in the kitchen, Mimi refused to go to the playroom with the others.</p><p>"Eommaa I wanna stay and cook with you," she pleaded with puppy doe eyes closely resembling her father's.</p><p>"Alright then, mommy will put you in the high chair so you can watch us," Areum lifted her up, placing her into a high chair at the marble white kitchen island.</p><p>As Mimi sat there, she surveyed the pile of fruits, vegetables, packages, bowls, and plates all jumbled up one one side of the island.</p><p>Wriggling in her seat, she wanted to help make dinner, just like everybody else around her.</p><p>"Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaa"</p><p>"MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"</p><p>"MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"</p><p>Unfortunately, no matter how loud she screamed, the chaotic noise of bubbling pots and pans mixed with the ceaseless chatter in the kitchen plus the clanging of dishes being washed overpowered her voice.</p><p>Mimi pouted, frustrated. She really wanted to help with the cooking.</p><p>Looking around, she spied a plate of sweet potatoes sitting within her reach with a bowl of glaze beside it and a spoon.</p><p>She looked around to make sure no one is was looking, then reached forward and dragged it all towards her.</p><p>Now she could help! She had seen her eomma make glazed sweet potatoes before many times. All she had to do was use the spoon to drip the glaze all over the sweet potatoes, making them sweet and shiny.</p><p>Giggling, Mimi picked up the spoon and began to drip glaze all over the sweet potatoes. Carefully, she made sure that the glaze was evenly spread across the plate and that none of it dripped anywhere else. </p><p>"When's dinner ready? I'm hungry," Jungkook danced into the kitchen behind Mimi. "Mimi-ah what are you doing?"</p><p>Mimi jolted in her chair and turned around, she had been so absorbed that she hadn't heard her dad come in. "Appaaaaaaa"</p><p>Her doe eyes looked at him like there was something wrong. </p><p>"Aigoo, what have you done Mimi?" Jungkook bent down and planted a kiss on her cheek.</p><p>Solemnly, Mimi picked up the plate of sweet potatoes and turned to him. "Ish stuck"</p><p>Confused, Jungkook looked at the plate. "Stuck?"</p><p>"Yesh," Mimi nodded, flipping the plate and holding it upside down.</p><p>"Yah! Mimi what are you-," Jungkook exclaimed then suddenly stopped.</p><p>"W-h-a-t-o-n-p-l-a-n-e-t-e-a-r-t-h"</p><p>The sweet potatoes didn't fall to the floor. Instead, they stayed glued to the plate. </p><p>Jungkook suddenly burst into a peal of laughter and took the plate from a confused Mimi.</p><p>"Mimi did you use up all the glaze?" Jungkook glanced at the now empty glass bowl in front of her, holding in his chuckles. </p><p>Jungkook then tried tipping the plate upside down. Again, the sweet potatoes stayed glued to the plate in their position. Mimi had used too much glaze, and that had stuck the sweet potatoes firmly to the plate. </p><p>"BAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA," Jungkook exploded, causing Jin to turn around from the stove.</p><p>"What the-" Jin suddenly burst into his horse laughter, seeing Jungkook tip the plate and jiggle it around upside down. </p><p>"HEEHEEHEEEHEEEHEEEEEE," he wheezed, slapping Suga beside him on the shoulder. </p><p>Suga turned around in annoyance, "Why are you all so noisy-"</p><p>Seeing Jungkook and jiggling the 'magic sweet potatoes', he couldn't help laughing as well. </p><p>"What did you do to it??!!!!!" he gasped. </p><p>Jungkook grinned and picked up Mimi, "C'mon Mimi, let's show the others your masterpiece."</p><p>Meantime in the dining room, the others had stopped gaming and come to help set the table and bring food out of the kitchen. On one end of the table were a stack of bowls, plates and cutlery while the other end of the table held cups and all sorts of hot and cold drinks. </p><p>Between those, the table was rapidly filled up with piping hot plates of delicious food of all sorts and cuisines. There were meat pies, spaghetti, sushi, pizza, satay sticks, nasi lemak, roti bread, curry chicken, fried rice, dumplings, stir-fried noodles, curry puffs and so much more. What a feast!</p><p>Christmas decorations filled this room as well, with a nativity set sitting atop the fireplace and a smaller but well decorated Christmas tree in the corner. From a radio in the corner of the room, merry Christmas tunes brightened the atmosphere and blended into the hubbub of noises filling the house. </p><p>Finally, it was time to eat dinner!</p><p>"EVERYONE IT'S DINNER TIME COME TO THE DINING ROOM!" hollered Jin, taking of his apron and chef's hat.</p><p>Eunha came out of the playroom, with the little toddlers trailing behind her like the Pied Piper and the mice.  "Good timing, they were starting to get bored and complain. I think their starving."</p><p>"Minjunie begopayooo," Minjun tugged at Namjoon's hand.</p><p>"Alright alright we're going to eat now," Namjoon lifted him into a highchair before taking a seat in the middle of the long table which somehow fit all of them. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>Mimi banged her fork down on her plate and let out a little burp.</p><p>"Mimi's full alweady," she exclaimed, turning to Jungkook and pushed her plate to him.</p><p>Jungkook glanced at the little bit of noodles left on her plate. "Finish that little bit of noodles then you can go play okay?"</p><p>"Okie!" Mimi stuffed the rest of the noodles in her mouth, staring longingly at the other kids who had already finished eating and were running to the playroom again. </p><p>Soon, all that was left on the table was a few scraps of food and a lot of empty plates and dishes. A few bits of food were littered on the floor underneath the toddlers' high chairs. </p><p>"I'm so full I could burst anytime," Jin groaned, pushing his chair back and getting up slowly.</p><p>"No one said you had to finish that last bit of pie," J hope began clearing the table and stacking the dishes.</p><p>"Don't believe Jin-hyung, I bet you he's not full enough to skip dessert later." Jungkook helped J-hope bring the dishes into the kitchen, where the ladies were cleaning up. </p><p>After dinner was all cleaned up, everyone moved to the dining room and settled themselves comfortably on the couches and beanbags.</p><p>It was the seven boys' tradition to all gather with their families in someone's home every year and celebrate Christmas. They would have dinner and then afterwards either watch movies, sing carols, play games and have Christmas desserts together. Usually, they met in Jin's house because it was the biggest and could fit everyone comfortably. That was until Suga moved earlier this year to one bigger than Jin's so it was unanimously decided that they should meet here. </p><p>"What shall we do this time?" J hope wondered, stretching himself out on the bean bag on the floor.</p><p>"Let's dance!" Tae leapt off the floor, picked up his wife and twirled her around the room.</p><p>"Taehyungie, stop! We just ate!" giggled Hara, her dark brown hair flying into her face.</p><p>Suga walked in and sat down at the piano, "Let's sing some carols shall we?"</p><p>He began thumping out some chords and soon broke out into a jazzy mix of "We Wish You a Merry Christmas".</p><p>"Ayeeeeee this is lit!" J-hope cheered, singing along. Minjun, who was sitting in his lap, began to grin and bounce around happily.</p><p>Everyone began joining in, singing cheery Christmas tunes, one after another after another after another. Shouts of laughter erupted as Jin attempted to mimic J-hope's dance to "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer".</p><p>Suddenly, the music stopped. They all froze and glanced at Suga.</p><p>"What is it?" Jungkook looked at Suga.</p><p>"Did you guys hear something?" Suga asked, as he glanced around.</p><p>"No...?" Hobi sat back down on the couch, "Don't you dare try to scare us."</p><p>"I'm sure I heard something," Suga insisted.</p><p>Jungkook and Tae glanced at each other for a second, then stood up in unison.</p><p>"Is it a robber? Let's go get him!" they cheered.</p><p>"Yah, sit down you two and stop acting like kids," Jin scolded.</p><p>Just then, a loud bang erupted outside followed by whistling and crackling noises.</p><p>:o</p><p>:0</p><p>:0000000</p><p>"WAS THAT FIREWORKS-" Jungkook hollered, darting to the windows and violently pulling the curtains open.</p><p>True enough, there were fireworks erupting in the backyard. Suga had set them there after dinner while everyone was cleaning up and had set a timer for them to erupt.</p><p>"WOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH SUGA-HYUNG YOUR AMAZING," Tae gawked in amazement.</p><p>Suga grinned, "C'mon let's go outside guys, the kids and ladies can watch from inside."</p><p>The seven guys (or boys cos they still are boys at heart) spilled out the backdoor into the backyard.</p><p>"Wowwwwwww this is so cool!" Jungkook grinned his bunny smile as he gazed at the beautiful mix of colours in all sorts of shapes erupting into the dark night sky.</p><p>Jin nudged Suga as they stood behind the rest, "Yah, don't people usually put out fireworks for New Year's celebration?"</p><p>Suga blinked, "Do they...? I thought you guys might like some fireworks this year for a change."</p><p>Jin half-laughed half-sighed, "Whatever, it's the thought that counts, I guess fireworks work for Christmas too."</p><p>After the fireworks, Suga's wife, Aera, brought in a tray of jugs of hot cocoa and mugs. There were also marshmallows, cookies, chocolates, cakes, cupcakes, lollies, candy canes and puddings laid out on a round table.</p><p>"Can we watch a movie now?" Jimin asked, flipping through the movies on Netflix.</p><p>"Let's watch a horror movie!" Jungkook grabbed Areum, sat her on his lap and cuddled her like she was his soft toy.</p><p>"Aigoooo Jungkookie-ah we can't watch horror movies, not with the children here," Areum laughed, flicking his forehead playfully.</p><p>"Hmph, foine, I guess you guys are just scared. Let's just watch a kid-friendly Christmas movie then." Jungkook glanced at Mimi, who was curled up like a little kitten beside him on the couch.</p><p>Eventually, they decided to re-watch The Grinch. Halfway through it, Tae poked Hara, "Is our little baby bear asleep already?"</p><p>Hara glanced down at the soft lump cuddled in her lap. Bong-cha lay motionless except for the up-and-down movement of breathing.</p><p>"Yea, she's asleep already." Hara stroked her sleeping daughter softly.</p><p>By the end of the movie, most of the kids were asleep already. Their parents bundled them into their coats and shoes and put them into their carseats.</p><p>"Goodbye! Merry Christmas!" Suga and Hara stood at the doorstep of their house, waving the last of the cars off into the dark night.</p><p>"What time is it?" Hara leaned her head on Suga, tiredly.</p><p>Suga glanced at his watch, "Almost one o'clock."</p><p>"Do we have to clean up. I'm so tired." Hara sighed.</p><p>"No, we don't have to.  I hired a cleaner to come tomorrow so we can go straight to bed." Suga lifted Hara off her feet princess-style and carried her to their bedroom.</p><p>𝒢𝑜𝑜𝒹𝓃𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝓌𝑜𝓇𝓁𝒹</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>